<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The boy and his beast by Shue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977064">The boy and his beast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shue/pseuds/Shue'>Shue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shue/pseuds/Shue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya tenía 5 años cuando encontró una cueva y, dentro de ella, grandes ojos rojos. Los ojos rojos le hicieron una pregunta, él sin nada más que hacer la respondió, entonces el destino de ambos cambió.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The boy and his beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Pequeño niño.</em>
</p><p>Y si sus ojos ya no estaban todo lo humanamente abiertos por el miedo que caló sus huesos y se instaló durante incontables horas, estaba seguro que esta vez, en plena entrada de una cueva oscura, Kuroko había expuesto el azul de sus ojos tanto como ahora al escuchar esa voz en un lugar menos que ideal.</p><p>A sus 5 años Kuroko entendía tres cosas esenciales.</p><p>La primera era que estaba perdido. Lo estuvo desde que el sol estaba en la mitad del cielo y aún así cruzó altos árboles, maleza, pisó caminos de tierra y luego de hierba. A veces caminó en línea recta, otras veces se desvío del camino al encontrar frutas en el suelo o un pequeño camino de agua. </p><p>Si le preguntaran cómo volver Kuroko no sabría qué responder. En primera porque el camino se desdibujaba en su memoria y en segunda, ¿tenía un lugar al que realmente quisiera regresar?</p><p>Él sólo tenía que bajar su mirada al camisón que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de su cintura y sus piernas desnudas, y la incomodidad de no tener si quiere boxers puestos para tener una respuesta rápida.</p><p>La segunda era que sintió. <em>Sentía</em> demasiado. Desde las quemaduras aún sin cicatrizar, los moretones más viejos pintados de verde y otros nuevos de un morado oscuro. Y por extraño que fuera no sintió nada más que el frío de la conmoción echando para atrás todo dolor que debería estar sintiendo. Incluso en su recorrido por el bosque, las piedras en las plantas de sus pies no fueron siquiera una pequeña molestia.</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué haces aquí, pequeño niño? </em>
</p><p>La tercera era que la voz era de color rojo. No, Kuroko nunca fue diagnosticado con sinestesia (ahora, nunca fue diagnosticado para nada) es sólo que <em>literalmente</em> quien le hablaba no sólo poseía una voz profunda, femenina y madura, unos eclipses de luna roja que lo miraban fijamente, como si estaba engullendo cada movimiento que el niño hacía por mínimo que fuera.</p><p>Kuroko estaba aterrado de esto último.</p><p>Incluso con la luz de la luna de una noche joven entrando a sus espaldas en ese hueco profundo del que apenas había entrado, él lo sabía, de alguna forma lo sabía, que esos grandes ojos rojos no tenían un cuerpo y que la voz femenina y madura no la escuchaba con sus oídos sino en su cabeza.</p><p>
  <em>Pequeño niño, vuelve sobre tus pasos. Ve a casa.</em>
</p><p>En respuestas, esos ojos rojos y grandes, indudablemente inhumanos, brillaron de tristeza cuando el niño finalmente respondió con voz ronca y frágil:</p><p>—No tengo una casa a la que volver.</p><p>Entonces, la criatura de ojos rojos tomó su decisión.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>